FIGHTING FOR YOU FRISK AND KRISTI LOVE STORY!
by UNDERTALEROCKS2009
Summary: s ogasicalley it abowt my oc KRISTI woho dat fris butt somthng hubirrle haps!thjen seh has two go onto manhgical edventores!
1. Chapter 1

frisk live in a very small house . they just had gotten up to the serfuce. but they did not have money. but, kristi smanall( my oc, she is very talented) who had amazing golden blonde hair, and lots of money, was very kind and nice and generous and gave frisk lots of money so they could buy a nice house. frisk was so happy! he kissed kiristi right into the lips. it was such a golorious moment. kristi blushed with lots of excitedment. but, she was vvery embarresed. her crush frisk, though they weres very poor and she was very rich and pretty and frisk was kind of ugly. kristi loved frisk bexcause he is so did not pull way from this kiss. but when they stoping the kiss. frisk said "sorry." frisk blushed he did note no what came over himself. "noo no omg its fine i love you frisk ther is not a reasan to apoulugise" kirsti blirted out. but did not realiose! SHE SAID THEAT SHEHE SAID THAT SHE LOVE S FIRSK TO HIS FACE. "uh uh." frisisk says " you said you love me?" frisk ask " UM NOO NO IM SO SORRY FIRSK OMG UMG UMG UMG!" screams kiristi loudly. then they saw chara up in the tree above them!  
end of thrist chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 A LOVE PROCEPY chara lookes down at firks who is blshed xso myuch and chara is giggle. tshe is look down at kirsiti and sigh " hee heeee you are a so ambarress silly!" chara giglies. "OMG SHUT UP I WAS CONFUSE!" kirristi said angered jumpes out o ff tree. "sure you wer KIRISTI! YOU LOVE LOVE LOVE FRISKKK! HAHA DON'UT EVUN LYE! LSOER, Y WOOLD ANYONE LOVE FIRKS HE IS A LOSER" chara gigglys. "BUTT THEN AGAN YOU ARE A LOSER USELF SO A LSOER DATUING A LOSRE MACKS SENSE XD" cahra says meanly like teh bulee she iss! " CHARA SHUT U P YOU JERKIY FDACE! CARHA TSHIS IS Y NOBUDY LIKES YOU! BECASE U MEAN ABOUT PEOPLE IS ROMEDANECE! AND UR A JERK ABOUT EVERING! TAT IS Y U HAIUE NO FRIENDS AT SCHOOL UR THE LOSER" FRISK SCREMING WITH RAge AND KRYSTY IS UBOWT TO CRY ththen totielrl walk uout to the fron yard an saw khara very mad and abowt to beet up frysk and chirsti. " CHARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" tortiel scream at chara who lifed with frisk and isreal abd torietle and asgore. "AAAA! BUT MOOMA FRIS WAS BEIMNG MEATIE!" chara screams " ookay ok1!? clam doown CHARA! how avbut we go insid and hayve tea!" torel smiels! 


	3. Chapter 3

CAHPTER 3 SAM!  
frisk was sit in sam room becase sam and frisk shaired a hose with toritel and ashgore and chara an isriel. but he also was sit with krysti. krisiti jump aaround his room and screams " SAMM SAM ! WANKE UPPPPP! WANANA PLALY?" she scvareaM! sam wake up wit ANGRER! he wsa a VARREY! SPESOL PERSUN! HE HAS ALLLLLLLLLL OF SANES POOWERR AND AL TEH MONSTARS POWERS! HEGH ALSO HAD HUMEN POWERS! AND GATSER? SOUL SO HEH GCOLD SENT PPOPLE TO THE VOID! AD HE HAED BEER CLAW! "GRR! GO AWAY KRIISTI!" he SCREAMS AND SENTS HER TO THE VOIDW! FRISK SCREAMMS!ED! " NOOOOOO MAK HUR CUMIE BEACK YOU JERK! SAME IM GUNNA A KILL YOU." FRISK YELL ANDGGERLY BUT THEn ASMA SENTDS FIRKS TO THE VOIID!? SAMS COMIES ADN LAGHS A BITE AT TEM BUT THEN TAKES THEM BAK HOM AOUT UF THEE VOID. then chara walked in! "heee heeeh eee watah are you! doimg SAM? ?HAHSAH." she jamped into sams bed whons now was aleep agan. CHARA WAS on his beed! HE DID NOTE LIK IT! so HE SENDED THEMA ALL TO tEHY VOOID! so NOEW OFALL FOR OF TEHM AT OUR THE VOID! and THEN HE LEAFVES AND LAFS! " no non NONONOO! I WANNATA OIT!" screams krissti. BUT THEN SHESA REMENDER SHE AHDED A RANBOW POWER SOLE THE WAS GIVEN TO HERS BY ALPHY AND UNDINY BECASE IT SAS RANDBOW. SHE MADED A RANBOW PORTALLL AND TELEPORTS A WAY! BUT WHENED HSE GOTTED HOM SHE WAS IN SAMME ROOM BUT SAMS WAS INVISIBLE SOO SHEH COULMNT SEE HIME! HE AWSI A SLEEP JUTS LIK HER BUT THEAN SHEE WOKED UP AND SAID " OHH yay SAMS isnT NOT HERE! and junmped INTO his beed to SLEEP beCAUSE SHE WASA TRIED from rainbow POWERS beng used lots. BUT WHEN SHE WENTED ONITO HIS BEED SHE FELT A LUMP? IT WASAE SAMM! "hAAHAHAHAHAHA!" SAMS LAGUHING EVELY LIKE HE WAS. YUU THANK YU CANNED SLEP IN ME BED?" HAHA, NOW YU GUNNA HAS TO GOO FRUH THES CSANLEGNS. HE USE HIS SAN BLUS TELKENIS POWERS AND FLEW YUP ONTO THE AIRS IN TEH SKI. HE SUMSINO A LARG PLATEFROM. HE SUMMO ITWSAS LIK INTO THE UNDINE FIGT EXCEP HIS THEM WAS PLAYIN BUT! WHEN SHE WAS IN THE VODED SHE WASA BLINDED A BIT O SHE COLD NOT SEE WEL! DHIS WHAS NOTE GUDE FOR HER! HE GAVED HE A GUN AN STARTED SENDS SWARES FROM 8 DURERCTIONS. SHE SYARTS SHOTIN THE SWAREs! BUT SAMS THEH MASSISE JERK FAC DECIDED TUH CLASW HE IN FAC AND SPED IT UP! but! she STILL MAGNED TO SHOT THEM ALL! it showsed HOW AMAZIN SHE IS! " HAHA HA! KRIST I UR BOYFREND FRISKY IS MAKEN OUT WITH CARA RIGT AS WEH SPEK!" SAMS LAGHES EVELY LIK THE EVIL HE IS! " WHAT? NO HE ISNKT NOT! MY BANBE BOO WOOLD NEVER EVER EVIR CHET ON MYE!" SCREAMS ANGRIY KRITSY. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! TASTS WAHT YOU THANK! BUT HEH IS TEH MAKING OUT WIT CHARA" HE LAGHS EVIN MURE! " NOWE! GOTO TEH VOID!" HE SNEDTS HER TO THE VOD. now she was in the void. seh saws sumetheng she BNBVEVERd wannta see EVERS. SHE SAWED FRISKS vinonletly MAKING OUT with CHARA! "HUUUUUUUUUUH? she gapsed! " BABBBBYEE! FISKR HWO COOLD YOU? I THOGH YOU LOV ME!" she krying. chra rans away SHE TOOKS OUT H ER RANBOW POWERS HERE EYS WER CGLOWI RANDBOW and SHE WAS CRYNG RANBOE TEARS! SHHEEE SHOT RANBOW LASE AT FRISK! and HE DIED! " noo non! nONON ONOONONON! FRISKKK!" then SAM CAMED AND TAKED HERS SOWL BY RIP OPUN HER CHES AND RIP OUTT THE RANBOW HAEART THE BEATED ALNG SIDE HER NRMA L HEART! AND HE REPLACE IT WITH A MONSTER SOUL. " NOOOO NOOOOO! GIVWE ME MY SOUL BACK!" she screams at him. SAMS LAGHS EVIL. " NOW I HASE URS AND FIRSK SOUL! GOODBY FOOR NOW, U CAN SATY IN TEH VODI A LITTLE LONGHERS!" he teportss back to home. and is lay in bed now. but when he wase lay into tbed TOTIEL was in the rom cleaning! she saw his asleep " OHH SAMM!" totriel smiles! " HAS YU SCEN UM chara FRISK and KIRSTI" torteil ask. " uhhh no yes actually they are in thre void! hjahahahahahahahahaahahahhharw!"" HE LAGHS! "y ded u sent them to the voiD!?" totiel asks!" asns is looking for KRISTI!" toriel tlels asm. then SANS walked into tHE ROOM " WHEREE ISTO MY DAGTER KRISTI?" anss screm. " SHE IS INT E VOD YOU ISDIOTS!" sudenly sans use HIS POWRERS and BLU SANM BUT SAMS MOR POW becas he HAS HUMAN AND GATSER AND SAN AN PApyRES SOUL! SO TEN SANE GOT BLUED! THEN SANE MAD ANDED TUN ONNTO TEH OMAGA SAN! " GRRR" but SANS STIL STRINGLED BADELY. SAM BONK SAN INN TEH HADE AND SAN ISRIEL CAME IN AND SAM OPENED A PORTAL AND DREGGED THEM ALL FROUGH THE PORTAIL TOOO THE VODI AND GRABBED KRITSI. "NOOOOOOO! WHERES IS MY MOM AND DADD?!" screams kristi. " THEEEEEEEY ARE DEAD!" sam said evil! and rigt as same sayd thaa he THROW SAN 20 MILE AWAY! THEN , KRISTIS MOM JENNIFER MESSI OR MEESSI SISTER CAMM! "KRISTI MY DAGUTER!" SHE SCREAMEd. " WHER IS UR FATHER SANS?" THEN FROM IN TEH SKIY SAM SHOOT JENNIFER DEAD! BUT THEN TEH ENTERIRE USA ARMEE CAMEDD AND SCREAMS "GRRRRR! U GUNNTA DIE SAM" BUT VEFGORE THE OCLD SHOT SAM SAM KILL THEM AND TAKED THERE SOLES! NOW SAMS HADS THE US ARMY SOLES! THEIS IS BADD! THEN ALL THE NATIANOLA TEAMS FRAM EVR COUNTRY OF SOCCAR FOR MAN AND WOMANS NATIONAL TEAM! " GIVE USSS BACK MESSIS! YOU MONSTERRRRRRRRRRRR!" THEY SCREAMM. THEN HE KILLEd ALL OF THEM AND TOOK THERE SOUL! THEN! SAM THE EVIL KERK FAC LOESER MENAIE! MADE AN GINT HUGE LARG FLAM BALL AND KILLSED AL OF THE MONSTERS IN HOUSE MEATON aND UNDIN AND ALPHEY AN PAP AND AGORE! THEY ALL DEAD! AND THEN SAM FELL DOWN TO THEA GRONGD! "IM SO SORRY!" SAMS WSA A CRYING? " I KILL ME OWNE FATER!" HE CRY MORE! " what do you mean?" kirtis aske " I KILL SAN! HE WAS MY FATHER!" SMAS CERY MORE! " WAIT! YOU ARE MUY BROTHEER?" KRISTI ASKE OBIUSLY MAD. " YES! EXCTED IWSABORNED FORUM SAN AND TORILEL!" HE SCREAM. " WAIT! SO UR MY HAWF BBROTGHHER!?" SHE CSCREAM. " YEAS1!" HE SCREM BACLK. " I NEEEEEED TYO LEVE NOW! INM SO SAD1! GODBYE! THAN SAM TEPERT TO THE VOID. LEV NG KRITSI ALONE.. 


	4. Chapter 4

chpater 4 slwo pace

kritisti wsa alon in the yard. she cryed. ala her famy juts did! seh scream! " I WANNTA MY SOLE BAK! I WANNA MY FAMELY BACK!" she is cry. "IMAM SROY DAD! IM AM SORY MOM! THISE IS AL MY FOLT!" she cry more and more! tere tere tere. she kep crieng. uddonly seh look es ofver! ther is maution! and it had an hole. she got a idea!  
"HANHA! YES THES WIL WORK!" she yel exitedly! she rummed ovor to teh maution and jmup in the hole! two hre suprise der was bed of gloden flower.. she kept walk. and wennt frrow the door. tgehre she sew flowey! "OMG FLOWY? WATRE U DONG DOWN HER? I TOGHT U LEFT?" she screm. "AMEHHM NO I DINT. I SATY DWON ON HER!" flowey yelels. " LITSEN! FLOWY I NEDA AKS YOU. DO U HAVA PEACE OF ME SOLE?" she ask lodly. "YUS! I DOs BUT U AR NEVR GETIN IT!" sudly they wern ina batle. "HUUH?" kritsi scream. she atack flowey. seh was so strang! it almots kill him. " AAA! her TAK UR THONG! NWO LEVE! TEH OTER PEICES ARE SCANTER ROUND U FIND THE IN TEH RUNS SNADIN WATTERLAN AND HOTLAN! NOW LEVEI ME!" flowey yel. she wlak nito they runs. thers was an lot of cobest and dust. seh hol a glow randbow peic of sole. SHE LOOKS over at the room. orver ther in teh cornrer. was a glow peic of ranbow sol. she rna up an grabits . "AHA!" she smile. 


End file.
